nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat
New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat is a 2.5D platform video game released to the Wii in 2009. It is a remake of Donkey Kong Jungle Beat for the Nintendo GameCube, using New Play Control! technology to accommodate for the Wii Remote and Nunchuck. The Remote and Nunchuck replace the DK Bongos used in the original game. As with all NPC games, Jungle Beat has reversible cover art. The secondary artwork features a larger picture and a more subdued "NEW PLAY CONTROL" indicator. Story In contrast to the original Nintendo GameCube version, the game was given a different, expanded story. Story from the instruction booklet: One day, the peace of the jungle was disrupted by a rampaging pack of wild baddies who wreaked havoc on the residents of the jungle. Not only that, but they laid claim to every kingdom and stole each one's precious bananas! "This calls for the one and only Donkey Kong!" Join forces with your jungle buddies to face an array of powerful enemies and restore peace to the jungle! Story from American website: Donkey Kong sets out to prove he's king of the jungle and beyond. He rampages through lava caves, savage seas and crazy locales like a ninja-chimp fortress. Only when Donkey Kong defeats all the kings of his world – by boxing with apes, rabid warthogs, ballistic elephants and giant birds – can he call himself king. Story from European website When an army of invaders infiltrate Donkey Kong’s jungle home and help themselves to every banana they can get their hands on, you know there’s going to be trouble. With a rumbling stomach and the support of some fellow banana-starved buddies, the agitated ape sets out to reclaim what’s rightfully his and liberate the kingdoms he passes through in the process. During the events of the game, the jungle and various fruit kingdoms are overrun by the various minions of the Ghastly King. The bananas from the jungle are also all stolen, scattered throughout the various kingdoms. Donkey Kong decides to help by facing and defeating the kings of each kingdom to both liberate the kingdoms and reclaim the bananas. During his journeys, in which he defeats the kings in each kingdom, Ghastly King claims to rule the world. However, his plans are thwarted when Donkey Kong arrives and beats Ghastly King. The Helper Monkeys and Ninjapes, as well as the four Kongs under Ghastly King, then celebrate the defeat of the duo, with Donkey Kong being named the new king. Gameplay changes New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat is played using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Donkey Kong is controlled with the analog stick of the Nunchuk, and to clap the player must flick the Wii Remote. Unlike the original game, Donkey Kong's Sound Wave Attacks are directional rather than based on a radius. In addition, while the Clap Grab is still available, the player can no longer Clap Grab while in the air or underwater. Punching enemies is accomplished by shaking the Wii Remote and Nunchuck repeatedly. The Jungle Buddies are also all controlled using the analog stick. Donkey Kong is also able to duck by holding down on the analog stick; this action was not in the original game at all. Rather than use beats as health throughout the kingdom, beats only serve as health in boss battles. In standard levels, the player is given three hearts as health, as well as a life counter, which can be increased by collecting 1-up tokens. These can be found through various circumstances and by collecting specific numbers of beats (200, 500, 1000, 1500, etc.). If the player loses all of their hearts, they lose a life rather than automatically getting a game over; because of this, checkpoints have been implemented into the levels. The crest system has also been revised; there are no longer different crests, but a number of crests the player can still obtain by earning a certain number of bananas. The player can earn up to three crests from each kingdom; 200 beats earns the player one crest, 500 two, and 1000 and above three. Collecting all of the crests in one barrel results in the player unlocking the fourth kingdom in that barrel. The other Kingdoms are unlocked after the previous one has been completed, as opposed to gathering a certain number of crests. Kingdom and boss changes In the New Play Control! version, there are three kingdoms per barrel, as well as a fourth one that is unlocked by obtaining all nine crests in the first three. The kingdoms in this version are unlocked in a sequential order, the next kingdom being unlocked by clearing the previous one rather than having to have a certain number of crests. The unlockable kingdoms are the kingdoms that were in the B Barrel in the original version. Two new kingdoms have also been added to the game, and some of the bosses and stages have been swapped compared to the original. Other changes *The game now supports 16:9 widescreen display.Gametrailers.com - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - Japanese Debut Trailer *No Sound*, trailer of the Wii version *Six different save files are available, unlike the original, which has only one per memory card. *Beats are simply called bananas. *Bananas have been added at various points. *Opening Ceremony can no longer be selected once the player has completed it. *During Opening Ceremony, Donkey Kong may also save various Helper Monkeys trapped inside bubbles by using the Sound Wave Attack. *Mini Panda is now a blue bear. *Helper Monkeys are scattered around various points of kingdoms to give the player advice. *The Snow Moles have been removed from Silver Snow Peak, replaced with unknown obstructions. Several pits have also been added to the course. *Enemy arrangement has been slightly altered. Notably, Kamikami have been completely removed and replaced by the similar Karikari. *Barrel Cannons are used in the place of the launching plants from the original. *Donkey Kong now wears a crown after defeating a boss. The crown can also be worn during gameplay after the player completes the game with all crests and crowns. *There are now 60 crests instead of 72. *The Karate Kong battle is shown from a different camera angle while Donkey Kong is punching. *Due to closer camera angles, a zoomed-in image of Donkey Kong is no longer shown at the bottom left-hand corner of the screen at any point. *Stacks of logs have been added to various parts of levels. *Blooms give the player an extra life for collecting one hundred of them instead of giving one hundred beats/bananas. *The color of the interior of Roc eggs is glowing purple rather than red, with purple smoke rather than black. It also now glows purple. Reception Critical reception for the New Play Control! version of Donkey Kong Jungle Beat game was positive, though not as much as the original. The game still received praise for its graphics, and while the new style of gameplay received some praise for retaining, it was also criticized for lacking the ingenuity and feel of the bongo controls. Like the original, this release also received criticism for its short length and lack of replay value. References External links *European English site *New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat at Nintendo *Japanese Site Category:Wii games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Remakes Category:New Play Control! games Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Platformer games Category:Nintendo EAD Tokyo games